Birthday Breakfast
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Just a little GSR SMUT. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**This idea came from a recent quote by Carol Mendelsohn.**

**Dedicated to all my loyal followers. **

**Birthday Breakfast**

"Happy Birthday, Sara." says Nick, as I pass by him walking out of the cool building.

"Thanks." I smile. "Are you sure you can't join me for breakfast?" I ask, pleading with him to join me to keep me from being alone.

"Sorry, Sara, duty calls." he replies, holding up a slip of paper to indicate he's been called out to a crime scene.

"You need a hand?" I ask hopefully.

"Sara, go home. It's you're birthday. Relax. Chill out. Get some sleep."

"Jeez, Nicky. I'd love to, but since I'll be all alone at home I'd much rather be here with people."

"Sorry, Sara."

"Fine." I bark. "I'll see you tonight."

I quickly turn on my heel and storm down the steps to the car park. I can't believe that it's my birthday and I'll be at home, alone. Gil is in Peru, Catherine and Nick have been called to a case, and Greg has a morning date.

"Great. Just great." I mumble as I shuffle into the drivers seat of my vehicle.

I think about going for a drink, maybe drown my sorrows, or stopping by to see Betty. _Yeah, I'll go visit Betty. Oh no, I can't, she's away for a few days. _

Slamming my foot on the gas I pull out on to the main road and head for home. I drive past club after club and I'm itching to go in one and drink until I forget how sad and pathetic my life is right now. I'm alone on my birthday. I don't want to be alone; I'm sick of being alone. I want to see my husband. I pull to a stop at a red light and look out of the window, and although it's still early, there are couples everywhere. Couples holding hands, couples with there arms around eachother, there's even a young couple standing in the middle of the street kissing. What I wouldn't give to be standing on the street with Gil, kissing him, right now. I'm not one for public displays of affection, neither is Gil, holding hands or maybe a quick kiss is as far as it goes, but right now I want that. I want to be kissed whilst people watch on in disgust or jealousy. I want to be held close and to be touched.

The sound of a car horn blasting from behind me pulls me from my reverie with a start, and I have to blink a few times to rid the tears which have filled my eyes. Slowly I move the car forward and pick up speed, just wanting to be home now.

Eventually I insert the key into the lock on the front door and turn it, pushing the door open I step inside. I kick off my shoes and drop my bag on the floor by the door and take a few slow, reluctant steps towards the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, honey."

Startled, I shriek and turn around as I reach for my weapon, but then I realize that the voice I've just heard belongs to the man I've been longing to see. Slowly I lift my eyes to find Gil watching me with amusement, with his eyes full of love.

"Gil..." I gasp.

I move towards him and stop in front of him, with my body almost touching his.

"I thought I was going to be alone." I whisper.

A few stray tears roll down my cheeks, but I smile with my whole heart. I can't believe he's actually here; standing right in front of me.

"Never, Sara. Not on your birthday." he whispers.

He lifts both his hands to my face and wipes my tears away with his thumbs, gently running them under my eyes and down under my chin.

Breathing in deeply, to try and ease the flow of tears, his familiar scent rushes straight to my head.

Hesitantly I lean in a little closer to his mouth, it's almost as if I'm scared to kiss him incase I wake up from a dream. I can feel his warm breath against my lips, and open my mouth ready for him to devour me.

Pulling his t-shirt from his pants I fit my hands under the hem and slowly run them up over his stomach and over his chest, lifting his shirt as my hands move upwards. He lifts his arms above his head and I pull the shirt off him. Involuntarily, I shiver at the heat coming from him. I clasp my hands around the back of his head and reach up to kiss him, but he sneakily starts to kiss down my cheeks and neck, using his hands to remove the jacket from my shoulders.

The next thing I know I'm falling backwards on to the bed, and we haven't even kissed yet. We just keep teasing eachother. I feel him start undoing the buttons on my shirt, purposely allowing his fingers to graze my bare skin. His touch is electric, making me shudder with anticipation. I've never needed his touch more than I do right now.

"Gil..." I whimper, close to tears of desperation. "Please, just kiss me."

I'm not exactly sure how we manage it but as we start to kiss with burning passion, we completely undress eachother.

He's leaning over me, kissing me like there's no tomorrow, when I feel his hand caress down my waist and down the inside of my thigh. As I jerk my hips I know that he knows I'm ready for him. He pulls his hot mouth from mine and smiles down at me with sparkling eyes. The second I give a sharp nod of my head I feel his fingers stroke over me, and then he gently guides himself inside me.

I gasp, and he allows me a moment to adjust to him. It's been longer than usual since we were last together, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he needs this as badly as I do.

He slowly starts to move back and forth, creating a rhythm to which I quickly start to follow.

We're still kissing, but slower and more intimate than earlier.

Running my fingers up and down his back, I hear him groan and he pushes into to me a little harder; deeper. I smile against his mouth. After all this time my touch is still electric to him, as his is to me.

We're rocking back and forth in the bed. Our moans and groans getting lost in eachother.

I can't hold on for much longer. I can feel his sex pressing into me.

"Gil... I can't..."

I arch up off the bed, taking him deeper in me.

"Let go, Sara..."

He thrusts into me twice more before holding himself inside me. I feel myself tighten around him and my whole body shudders. Stars glisten behind my closed eyes, and I cling onto his shoulders as I prepare myself for the fall into oblivion. The last thing I hear before all goes dark is Gil whispering, incoherently, 'I love you'.

When I come around I find myself curled so tightly against my husband that my nose is almost touching his neck. I kiss below my lips and suck lightly, wanting to leave mark of love. He moans as I suck and nibble on his skin, making a tingle shoot through my entire body. Eventually I pull away to view my work, and I smile mischievously.

"Not bad." I mumble.

He laughs and turns his face towards me.

"Happy Birthday, Sara." he smiles, repeating his earlier words.

"You should've told me you were coming. I've had a rotten shift but if I'd known you were here waiting for me it would've been much easier."

"I wanted to surprise you. Catherine knew I was coming..."

"That's why she sent me home..." I finish.

Gently he eases me out of his arms and gets out of bed.

"Come on." he says, pulling on a pair of shorts and throwing me a shirt from his closet.

Frowning, feeling cold at losing his touch, I reluctantly pull the blue shirt around my shoulders, thread my arms through the sleeves and follow him from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Now, I'm sorry Sara. I had a surprise Birthday Breakfast planned for you, with champagne, fruit, cereal, toast, pastries, everything," he says. "But my flight was delayed a few hours and I didn't have time to sort it all before you arrived home. So..."

He gestures with his hands towards the table, which has two burning candles in the middle and two plates covered with some of our sterling silver lids.

I turn to look at him curiously as he turns back from the fridge with two beers in his hands. He walks over to the table, sets down the beers and lifts the two silver lids.

"You'll have to make do with grilled cheese sandwiches and beer." he says, a lopsided grin tugging at his mouth.

I giggle and reach up to kiss him again.

"It's perfect. Everything's perfect." I whisper, my voice squeaking a little.

"And I haven't forgot your present." he says, handing me a small unwrapped box.

"Gil..." I say. "I've told you, I don't want presents."

"It's not much."

I open the small box to find a delicate silver necklace with a silver replica of a Love Hearts sweet hanging from it. The heart says simply 'I Love You.'

Taking the chain from the velvet box, and finding that it's a twenty four chain, I slip it on over my head, smiling and watery eyed.

"Thank you." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "I love it. I love you."

He kisses the top of my head and replies.

"I love you, too, Sara."

**THE END**

**Sorry, I know the smut feels a bit rushed but it's been so long since I even attempted to write smut that my mind blanked a little on me. **

**Feel free to review.**

**Lynne xo**


End file.
